


Too Much

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Your Master Hakyeon really enjoys pushing you to your limits. It was exhausting but you couldn't resist.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few drabbles that I wrote on Discord to tease a friend with.

He placed you upon the dildo pedestal on the floor which meant that you were in for a long night. You whimpered as you started to ride the dildo. Hakyeon flicked the intensity on the butterfly strap on clit vibrator over & over. He sat merely a few feet away from you but still out of your reach. Having to fuck yourself on a fake dick while watching your master play with his real dick, so close but still so far away - it was one of the worst punishments he could give you.

  
This synthetic dick could never compare to his & how perfect it felt inside of you. In one hand, he'd toy with the remote to the butterfly vibrator & his hard cock held in the other. He'd stroke himself slowly then caress the head, listening to your whimpers as you gyrated over the dildo with a pout on your face. He dragged a nail over his slit which had his hips bucking & a drop of precum slipping out. You licked your lips, desperate for a taste of him, to have him near you. He squeezed just below the head which garnered more precum which shot out a little due to the force. You opened your mouth instinctually, hoping to get some in......but he was too far away. You whined loudly as you faltered on the dildo, Hakyeon turned up the intensity on the butterfly clit vibrator which had you shuddering from the tip poking your clit & giving it very centered stimulation that made it hard to keep any sense of rhythm in your riding.

  
He sped up his hand, twisting it on his way back down all while he stared at you with a smirk. One that said, 'You know you want it but I'm not going to give it to you, I'm in control.' He turned the vibrations down on you again as his hand slowed & he squeezed himself again with a shuddery moan. _"How much do you want your master's dick right now?"_ You whimpered  & panted out your reply, _"Please Master, this dildo can never compare to you. I only want you."_ He chuckled, _"Beg me nicely & I may just give you what you want."_ You started to bounce enthusiastically on the dildo, _"Please Master, I want your hard, thick cock to fuck me properly like the slave I am. Be rough with me, show me who I belong to."_ He turned up the vibrations again as he started to jack off rapidly as he watched you bouncing on the dildo like that, he licked his lips. _"You seem to be enjoying yourself over there, I shouldn't interfere with that."_ You whimpered loudly with the rejection, slowing down in your bouncing, your clit was throbbing from all the vibrations. It was starting to feel rather tender, you wanted him to fuck you before your clit would be too sensitive for any touching. You so badly wanted to feel his body against yours, his pelvis crashing over your clit.

  
His nail drags down the sensitive vein on the underside making his cock twitch then he caressed his balls, some precum oozed out to slide back down his shaft. You licked your lips, hoping that he'd at least cum on your face if not in your mouth. His fingers slid back up his length, he spread his precum over the head in a thin layer then looked up at you. _"How thirsty is my little slave?"_ You gulp  & bounce on the dildo enthusiastically again, _"Very thirsty Master, please let me drink you up."_

  
_"And why should I?"_ He issues the challenge with a smirk as he slowly strokes his shaft  & twists his hand under the head. Your mind went blank as to what a good reason would be that would actually get him to listen to you. He chuckles, _"Looks like you don't want it enough."_ You whimper loudly from his words  & from how sore your legs were getting from fucking yourself on the dildo.

  
He sped up the vibrations again & started jacking off faster. You chanted in your head over & over hoping that he'd cum on your face or something. You watched him closely, despite the soreness in your legs, you bounced on the dildo quickly even with how your clit was throbbing from the drawn-out stimulation to it. When he didn't move forward from his seat & continued to jack off firm & quick, you knew he wasn't going to do what you wanted though you still naively held out hope for it. His back arched with a loud cry as he came on himself, his toes curling, & legs tensing as his cum shot out onto his abdomen. He continued to stroke himself till he was sure he had released it all. He licked his lips as he looked at you, he looked so damn sexy like that. His post-climax smile, his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, & the white cum that painted his tan skin. Certain things just look too good to be legal & he certainly looked like forbidden fruit but you couldn't resist him.

  
As if the show wasn't a big enough tease, you watched as he scooped up some of his own cum to lick off of his fingers himself, _"_ Hmmmm _, doesn't taste so bad. Perhaps I should keep it for myself from now on.'"_ Your eyes teared up, he couldn't be serious. You gulped at the thought of never tasting him again, he surely wouldn't do that right? He scooped up some more as if to make a point, pushing his fingers into his mouth to lick them clean, sliding his tongue over them then smirking at you. He moves closer to you & you pray that he'll take pity on you finally but then he turns to leave the room.  
He wipes off the rest of his cum with a wet cloth, he flicked the setting on your vibrator again & you whimpered loud enough for him to hear from the other room. He knew what you were doing, that you were trying to entice him. He sat in front of the screen to view you on the webcam & then through the intercom, he issued a command _"Good slaves continue what they started. Don't stop moving just because I'm not in the room with you."_ You growled in response as you worked to move your sore legs to continue fucking yourself on the dildo.

  
Your body  & mind grew hazy from being alone, half-heartedly moving over the dildo as the butterfly continued to tease you. Whether you had cum yet or not, you couldn't tell. Everything just started to feel the same, overwhelming & consuming. Your eyes were falling heavy, your legs could barely continue on, you teared up at the thought of not having Hakyeon tonight. You gulped, licking your lips, then cried out the safe word with your hoarse voice, _"FANTASY! FANTASY! FANTASY! FANTASY! FANTASSSSSY!"_ Hakyeon came running into the room, turning off the vibrator  & unfastening it from you. He gently pulled you off of the dildo as your body fell limp against him, he carried you over to the bedroom & kissed your forehead as he gently placed you on the bed. He hadn't intended for it to go that far tonight but he had overestimated your abilities for the day. He curled up with you in bed as you had passed out from exhaustion.

  
When you awoke later with Hakyeon holding onto you, you couldn't help but shed tears. You were happy to finally have him close to you but upset with yourself for having disappointed him. He woke up & caressed your face while asking softly, _"What's wrong, is my baby girl okay?"_ You sniffle, _"I'm sorry Master, I failed to serve you properly."_ He hugs you close to him, bringing you to lie on his chest, _"No, don't think like that. I failed to see that I dragged things out for too long. I failed to serve you."_ You shake your head, _"Please Master, I can serve you now to make it up to you."_ He shushes you, _"I'm not your master right now, I'm just Hakyeon & you need to rest some more. We can play later."_

[[[Lyric reference link](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/08/vixx-fantasy)]]

 

* * *

 

When you awake again, you look over at Hakyeon's gorgeous face with a pout. He looks so sweet sleeping like this, you'd never think he'd be such a sadistic bastard in bed. Though it was hard on you at times, he was everything you ever wanted. He just enjoyed testing your limits but he was still an incredibly loving boyfriend. You gently raised your hand to caress his cheek & jawline. His eyes were still closed but he hummed happily as he felt your hand on his skin. He drowsily opened his eyes to look at you, _"How is my baby girl feeling?"_ He kisses your palm as he takes your hand with a smile, he could be too cute sometimes. You sigh, _"Probably can't walk right now after all of that."_ He nods  & leans in to kiss your forehead, _"I'm sorry about yesterday, I'll make it up to you today. Would you like me to put some cream on your legs to relax them?"_ You blush slightly in thought of his hands rubbing all over your legs like that  & you lick your lips, _"How about we do that after?"_ He chuckles, _"I'll rub you down with lotion later then. But for now, I should really spoil my good girl for being so well behaved last night."_ Your eyes lit up with his words, _"How is Master going to spoil me?"_ He rolls over on top of you, nipping along your neck, _"Master will let you lead."_ Your eyes widened in shock, this was not what you were expecting. _"You mean,.....I'm the Master today?"_ He gave your neck a playful bite before coming up to look in your eyes, _"Nope, I'm still the Master but today I will be serving you. So you get to tell me what to do, how to do it, & when."_ You had never been given control like this, it simultaneously thrilled & scared you.

He continued to nip & nibble along your neck, it felt so nice & relaxing in contrast to your usual activities. You wrapped your arms around him, humming happily as his teeth gently teased different spots on your neck. One of your hands threading up into his hair to scrunch it up lightly in between your fingers. _"Mmmm Master, mmm-mark me &.....play with one of my boobs.'_ You hesitantly offered your first request. Seconds later, Hakyeon's mouth was over the most sensitive spot on your neck & sucking on the skin firmly. One of his hands traveling up your side slowly & coming up to take hold of your breast with a gentle squeeze. His fingers gently pinching your nipple & tracing around it. This was something very new for you, to tell him to do something & have him listen to you. Normally you were the one expected to follow orders, it felt so strange to be the one in control now. But naturally, you weren't complaining as it meant that once things really got somewhere you could tease him back if you wanted to.

 _"Grind against me gently Master."_ You wanted to feel his length growing as it slides between your folds. He sucked a little harder on your neck, really drawing out marking you. It was going to be such an obvious hickey but you didn't care, you wanted to have him mark you as his. He started to gently grind against you between your folds, his cock twitching against your labia. His teeth started to nibble on the mark he made, he knew you'd want a mark that will last a while. He dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin, his hot breath against the slick skin made you shiver. You gently tugged on his hair to which he made a soft sound against your skin, you licked your lips, _"Mas-ter, ddon't hold back on your noises. I want to hear you.'_ He licked over the hickey with a soft hum, _"Thank you._ " He kept grinding against you gently, his cock hardening easily as your folds become wet with arousal & he softly moaned against your skin by your ear, it sounded so good. You knew that he always tried to hold back his noises during sex but today, you were in control & you wanted to hear him let himself go for once. He didn't need to be the Master all the time, today, you wanted him as Hakyeon.

He gently pinched & twisted your nipple before his hand started to lightly knead your breast. As his length fully hardened against you, he whimpered your name by your ear. Your name had never sounded as good as it just did, you tugged on his hair again & pulled him up to kiss you. Hakyeon moaned against your lips, his tongue slipping into your mouth to tangle with yours. Neither of you were used to going slow like this before, this was something new but it felt so warm & loving.

You could feel panting against your lips as he tried to contain himself by sticking to this pace & awaiting further instruction. It was nice to see him struggle for once but at the same time, you wanted him to properly enjoy himself too. You gently pulled his head back so he could look in your eyes, he continued his slow grinding against you though. You licked your lips up at him & heard him whimper slightly. It was interesting to see him like this, waiting for you to direct him. Seeing the lustful haze in his eyes that hinted at his growing desperation for more.

Your other hand slid down to grope one of his ass cheeks, he tossed his head back with a soft moan. His cock twitched against your wet folds as you squeezed & kneaded the cheek. You hadn't realized before that he'd like that kind of attention. He whimpered as his cock slid easily between your labia, he was really starting to struggle. You slowly dragged a nail up his spine & he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips & squirming on top of you. It was cute to see him like this, looking so open & free. _"Master, you can push inside me now."_ He licked his lips, _"Oh god, thank you."_ He blushed slightly at his own honest reaction, lining himself up with your entrance  & you could feel how his dick was throbbing with need. He slides into you with a long drawn out moan as his eyes rolled back, the sight so incredibly inviting.

He panted as he slid in fully & looked down at you awaiting instruction, his eyes looking down at your lips & feeling compelled to take them. He kisses you softly & slowly, relishing in the feel of them on his own. You arched up into him with the kiss, the slight movement had your walls rubbing him teasingly which made him whimper. You giggled slightly to see him so wound up like this, _"Go slow for a bit.'_ You licked your lips as you looked up at him  & he smiled back down at you. Pecking your lips before he started to thrust into you slowly, his brow furrowing as a loud & sensual moan is released from his lips. It was unlike any other moan you had heard from him before & it excited you to hear him finally let go like this.

Hakyeon slowly pushed in & pulled back from you, getting to really take pleasure in the slow glide of your walls along his dick that made him shiver in pleasure. It felt nice to have him be slow & gentle with you like this while not having it be just him teasing you. The way he'd whimper when you clenched around him & how his face showed all the pleasure that he was feeling, you felt hypnotized by just how sexy he could be like this. You dragged your nails down the sides of his spine which had him whimpering your name with a vulnerable sounding moan & his hips bucking into you sharply as he shuddered in pleasure. You licked your lips as you grabbed his ass with both hands & pulled him into you suddenly, he whined loudly as he panted down at you. His eyes blown with a lustful fog, _"Fuck me like the beast you are Master, don't hold back on me in any way."_

He took firm hold of your waist, biting his lip, _"Thank you."_ With how polite he was being, it was clear how much he needed things to go faster. He pulled his hips back then started ramming his cock inside of you rapidly  & as powerfully as he could. Your legs wrapped around him & clamped onto him hard as your back arched from the sudden intensity change. You both moaned loudly with your heads thrown back in pleasure. Your arms wrapped around him tightly to keep him pressed up against you. His cock was slamming your insides, smacking into your g-spot as his lower abdomen scrapped up against your clit. His body doing all that it could to drive you crazy with pleasure, his movements, his panted moans in your ear, his growls & grunts of 'fuck.' Your nails digging into his back & dragging down till you were pushing his ass into you even further. The nails running down his skin made him whimper your name as his hips quivered briefly before he resumed his rhythm.

He whimpered in your ear, his dick was throbbing & pleasure was coiling inside of him, ready to spring out. He bit his lip as he scrunched up his face to maintain some control, _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, can I cum please?"_ You hadn't expected to hear that from him but boy did it sound so damn hot especially with how desperate his expression looked. You were accustomed to asking him if you could, seeing the tables turned - you can see why he liked having you on edge like this. You squeezed your walls around him, _"Cum inside me Master, coat my walls."_ The words drew him over the edge as he fucked into you harder  & then came deep inside you with a loud shout of your name. Panting it out in hurried moans as he rode out his orgasm inside of you. Your arms slid back up to his shoulders then with a few more thrusts, you too were unraveling with a loud moan of his name, your nails dragging down his back certainly leaving their own marks on his skin. Your hips spasmed against his as you climaxed.

You both panted heavily as you came down from your orgasms, sweaty hair matted to both of your faces, mouths dry from panting but you both smiled at each other with those blissful post-coital butterflies. Hakyeon leaned down to kiss you passionately, drinking you up happily. Your hands caressing up & down his back. He pulled away to smile at you, pressing kisses all over your face making you giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

When you woke up again, you realized that your hands had been tied behind your back. Your wrists bound by a thick rope which was sure to leave marks on you later that would be difficult to explain to others. You looked up to see Hakyeon at the doorway & he just smirks at you. _"On your knees."_ He issues the command  & looks at you expectantly. Getting up onto your knees on the bed wasn't easy though without the use of your hands so you stumbled quite a bit which did not impress him but did amuse him. He chuckles as he approaches you, a single nail trailing down your neck then leading down to scratch around a nipple which had you shivering slightly as your interest in what he planned for you grew. He tapped your thighs, signifying that you needed to spread your legs further so you attempted to rest your ass on your heels. His hand spanked your ass sharply, _"No, you may not rest on your heels. You will kneel like this, up straight.'_ You whimpered as you knew that with your legs spread this far, that it would grow tiresome quickly.

You breathed in deeply as you positioned yourself upright awaiting whatever it was that he was going to have you do. _"Keep your eyes up here."_ You nod with a quizitive look. He waits to ensure that you'll follow his order before pulling out the toy from behind his back. Suddenly you feel a semi-sharp prickly sensation rolling over your folds  & your legs quiver from the pleasurable pain. You bit your lip & closed your eyes to keep from looking down at whatever he was using on you. He rolled the device up & down your inner labia. It felt so good that you couldn't stop moaning as it teased you. When Hakyeon rolled it over your clit, your knees buckled with a loud cry.

He expected it to happen, he knew that the spiked pinwheel would overwhelm you but that didn't mean that he'd go any lighter on you for failing to meet his demands. _"Get back up."_ He said as he continued to roll the spikes gently over your clit, your eyes closed, biting your lip as you carefully tried to move back up despite how he was still teasing you. He slid the spikes back down your increasingly wet folds, rolling slowly down then faster on the way up while evading your clit. Your legs tensed as you tried very hard to maintain your upright stance. This was a new toy  & it was certainly a new favorite. Despite the spikes, it wasn't that sharp & certainly not capable of cutting you. It had just the right mix of pain & pleasure especially with how Hakyeon applied the pressure. He'd be a little firmer as the toy went down towards your pussy & was more gentle as it neared your clit. You were a panting mess of soft moans, but keeping your eyes closed so as not to look as the toy that was teasing you.

Hakyeon watched you closely, noticing how much you trying to please him & behave. When the spikes hit your clit again, your body shook with a loud cry. He continued to roll the spikes over your clit slowly, he watched as your breathing sped up & licked his lips at how perky your breasts were. Your whole body displaying just how much you were enjoying this. He rolled the spikes over your clit faster with slightly more pressure, your legs shook excessively & you fell back on your heels with a loud cry.

You bit your lip as you expected to be reprimanded for failing to follow his orders, _"I'm so-rry Master."_ The unexpected apology surprised  & impressed him, _"Mmmm my slave has learned to use her manners."_ He continued rolling the spikes over your clit gently, _"You're improving, Master should reward you."_ You blushed with his words but you hopeful for what he'd do to you now. He gently pushed you down onto the bed on your back, it wasn't as comfortable as it could be with your arms restrained behind you. He spread your legs to open you up more for him, he rolled the spikes back over your folds  & your body jumped slightly. He pushed a couple fingers inside of you to pump them in slowly, _"My slave is so wet for me. I should really do something about that."_ He pulled his fingers out of you, bringing them up to his mouth to suck on with a soft hum. Your legs spread further unconsciously telling him with your body what you wanted.

He lowered himself onto the bed to trail his tongue up your inner labia then slowly back down before diving down to insert his tongue inside of you with a soft moan as he gets to taste more of you. Your legs shook as you moaned his name loudly, he chuckled at your forgetting to use Master but he'd let that slide for now. His tongue swirled around inside of you, slurping up the wetness you had for him already. He licked back up your folds to then focus his attention on your clit, using gentle suction as he fingered your pussy roughly. If you could, you would have pushed his head down into you more but all you could was convulse from the pleasure of his mouth on you & his fingers trying to pull you to climax.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke to feeling kisses along his neck & a pinch to his nipples. He hummed happily from the attention, tilting his neck to the side for you then the realization dawned on him that his arms were restrained to the headboard. He looked up to see each hand tied to their own spindle. _"Someone has been a very naughty pet."_ He chides you but you just take the opportunity to suck firmly on his neck, he shudders in pleasure. His neck had always been his weak spot. _"Master, I am only returning the favor after you had tied me up while I was sleeping the other day."_ You resume sucking firmly on his neck, feeling the skin swell under your lips. Hakyeon felt his cock rising, his fists clenched as he was hardening. _"Masters are not supposed to be the ones getting tied up though. Restraints are for pets & slaves."_ Your fingers pinch & twitch a nipple, his cock jumped slightly in reaction. _"Master, you look like you don't mind so much. Let me be in control for once, please Master."_ You pout at him cutely then nibble on his neck to further convince him. He licks his lips with a soft moan, _"I'll let it slide this time but just know that you will be punished for this later."_

You giggle lightly then pull out the tie & wrap it around his head then tie it securely, _"Blindfolding me too? What does my little pet have in store for me?"_ You scoot up his body  & sit on his chest, your hands gripping onto the headboard. He inhales your scent, his tongue coming out to lap at your labia instinctively. You hum in appreciation for him getting right to it. You move in a little closer so that his tongue can delve deeper around your folds. The wet appendage sliding up & down slowly, pull small gasps from you. He wiggled his tongue between your labia & you pushed further into him with a stifled moan.

You maneuvered yourself to have your entrance directly over his mouth, he groaned softly as his tongue swirled around inside of you. The act had you gripping onto the headboard shakily with a pant of his name. He smirked briefly & continuing swirling his tongue around inside of you, slowly at first for a while. Giving you a chance to adapt to it & then suddenly swirling his tongue around faster. The change had you whimpering as you start to ride his face. His tongue lapping up at your inner walls, making your body shake. You gripped onto the headboard even tighter, wanting to see this through. You lowered yourself a little so that he could reach your clit. His tongue circled around it & your whole body shook with a loud moan. His tongue flicked up & over, back & forth from side to side over the sensitive bud. The stimulation on such a sensitive area made keeping yourself upright very difficult but you wanted more.

You gripped onto the headboard as tightly as you could while Hakyeon wiggled his tongue around your clit. Circling around it quickly then slowly before sucking on it with the right amount of pressure that made your eyes cross from the pleasure. Your breathing began to quicken as your climax was approaching, you were gyrating against his face eagerly & as you were about to orgasm, you pulled up to have your entrance over his mouth. He licked all that you had to offer him as you climaxed with a high-pitched cry of his name, barely able to hold yourself up against the headboard.

Panting, you slowly slither back down his body to lie on top of him. He arches up for a kiss which you take happily & taste yourself a little on his tongue. _"So what else does my pet have in store for me?"_ You lick your lips, _"You'll see soon enough."_ He smirks, _"Will I? Or are you keeping the blindfold on?"_ You hum in thought, _"Maybe in a little bit."_ You let him sit there in silence for a bit, in hopes of making him nervous for once. You looked behind you to see that his cock was hard as a rock against his abdomen  & you licked your lips. It was time to try something different.

You made your way down towards his dick, rubbing your folds along it slowly, feeling his cock twitch against you. He bit his lip & his arms tensed in their restraints. You rubbed yourself along his cock slowly, going back & forth down the length. You witnessed how his body twitched & twisted from the pleasure, seeing him vulnerable like this as he was tied up while blindfolded. _"Master, you look like are having a hard time."_ You teased him lightly, _"Master is getting impatient, aren't you going to ride me more properly."_ He didn't state that as a question, it was a demand  & as your master - even if you wanted to refuse, you couldn't.

You took hold of his cock, positioning yourself over it & descended onto his length with a satisfied moan. You licked your lips as he bucked his hips up into you, his cock throbbing against your walls. _"Master, I'm in control remember. Let me."_ He whimpered  & clenched his fists, he wanted to so badly just pummel you from below which he may still do but he was going to try to let you lead for a change.

Clenching your walls around him to tease, he bites his lip to keep in a small sound. Damn did that look so hot with him blindfolded & tied up. You started to roll yourself back onto his dick, normally when you were in this position he'd be controlling you with his hands on your hips as he rammed himself up inside of you. This time, you could do with him as you pleased. You slowly rolled your hips up & down on his cock, basking in the slow glide along your walls. You could hear him panting below you & you squeezed him with your walls, he whimpered loudly.

You smirked, then started to gyrate your hips on him faster pulling several desperate moans from his mouth. His hands clenching & unclenching in their restraints, you watched as his arm muscles tensed & relaxed from his actions. You licked your lips as you began to bounce on his dick rapidly & enthusiastically as you started to feel pleasure mounting inside of you.

Hakyeon, however, lost any shred of patience he had. He positioned his hips to an angle to give him more leverage which jolted you forward a bit. His hips started ramming up inside of you & hitting your g-spot dead on which had you shuddering in bliss. How could that bastard still manage to fuck you right when he wasn't even able to see nor was he supposed to be in control. You panted his name over & over as he hit your sweet spot inside repeatedly. Whether you liked to admit it or not, he was always going to be much better with control or always in control & you knew you preferred it that way too.

 

 


End file.
